Atlantian Virtues
by MysticsWonder
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from a very old friend. The problem? She doesn't remember him but she has got to get to Atlantis. Takes place after Deathly Hallows


****

Story:

Atlantian Virtues

**Chapter:** Remember When

**Words: **3,663

**Warnings:** Death

**Author's Note:**

Hey, so this is not my first fanfic. I have an account on a different site but it was so boring over there. They hardly updated their stories so you're now stuck with me. Thanks. I also do know that this is kind of a sad chapter but it is a dream. Well it's a dream until Hermione wakes up. Please do not complain about the long dream bit or the fact that there is a dream inside a dream. It was very important and I do dream dreams about other dreams. -MysticWonders.

* * *

I hear the wind  
across the plain  
A sound so strong  
that calls my name  
It's wild like the river  
it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here  
this is where I belong

Under the starry skies  
where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise  
it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me

Cuz everything I want  
is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together  
there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander  
the one thing I've learned  
It's to here  
I will always  
always  
return

* * *

__

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He looked behind him, hoping that he had lost the Death Eater. The Death Eater continued to chase him. "STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE CAPTURED MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP NOW!" Harry didn't stop; he continued to run ignoring the Death Eater. He looked back again, a costly mistake. He tripped, fell and sprained his ankle in the process. His wand went flying into the dark. The Death Eater was now above him. "Surrender quickly so I can take you back."

"No. I'll never surrender to the likes of you." Harry spat on him.

"Why you insolent little-"

"Severus! I am here so there will be no more fussing over taking him back to the Malfoy Manor" A crude voice said from the darkness of the shadows. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You shouldn't have run off like that." Voldemort came out of the shadows. "What will you friends think once they learned that you ran off without them?" Harry didn't answer him but instead glared. "Maybe. Just maybe, they'll think you left them to die. Is that what you were hoping for when you ran off?"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" Harry yelled at him. "IF YOU HURT THEM-"

Harry didn't finish his sentence because Snape slapped him. "Do not threaten the Dark Lord."

Voldemort grinned. "Don't worry Severus. If he tries anything, I'll just kill his friends." Harry spat on Voldemort. "For that, I'll have to show you some manners." Voldemort took out his wand. "Crucio!"

Harry sat straight up. He looked around; he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. There were two chairs beside him; Ron was asleep in one of them and Hermione was asleep in the other. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. _It was only a dream_ he thought to himself. _A bete noir. _Harry lay back down but he couldn't get back to sleep. Eventually, he found himself looking out one of the windows at the starry sky. A familiar song popped into his head. _Under the starry sky, where eagles have flown. This place is paradise; it's the place I call home. He_ wished he could stay here forever. They'd probably let him have any career of his choice now that Voldemort was gone. He heard a yawn and he looked at his friends. They were awake.

Ron yawned again. "Bout time you woke up."

"How'd I get here? Last thing I remember was talking to you and your mum." Harry asked Ron.

Hermione answered for Ron. "You just kind of collapsed. I guess you've had enough excitement for one day. Killing a dark wizard must be really tiring." Harry started to get up and off of the hospital wing bed. "What are you doing?" Hermione and Ron both stood up.

"I'm getting up. Voldemort's gone, we should celebrate." He said as he got off of the bed.

Ron nodded. "I think mum was throwing a part after they cleaned up the Great Hall."

"Let's go then." They walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry smiled. _Voldemort's gone, he bit the dust. The horcruxes are destroyed; He's not coming back."_ He thought but soon that smile disappeared and he stopped walking. Harry looked down at the sword that had just been plunged into him. **Gryffindor** was the only word he could see through the blood. As quickly as it had been plunged into him, it was gone within seconds. Harry fell over and made a thump as he hit the floor. Hermione looked over and saw the blood. "Harry! Ron, go get help!" Ron nodded and ran off to find help. She rushed over to him, sat down next to him and put his head in her lap. "Please, Harry, don't leave me here. Don't leave. Listen to me, stay with me Harry. Stay with me, please"

Harry looked up at her. "Hermione, keep talking."

"Don't go, please Harry, please. We need you, I need you. Just stay with us." Tears rolled down her face. He reached up and tried to wipe away her tears. "You can't leave me here, Harry. I love you. I've always loved you been in love with you since the day I met you on the train. Do you remember?" She sniffed. "You and Ron were eating food from the trolley and I came in talking about Neville's toad."

He nodded and smiled. "Go on."

Hermione continued. "I said 'Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.' You both shook your heads no and that's when I noticed that Ron was trying to do magic. He was trying to turn Scab-I mean Pettigrew yellow and when it didn't work, I said. 'Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good if it is.'" Harry chuckled. "Then I went on about having practiced a few spells. I sat down in front of you and I said-" She stopped as her voice cracked.

Harry continued for her. "You said 'Occulus Repairo'. I took off my glasses and looked over at Ron before I put them back on. Which is when you said 'Holy cricket, You're Harry Potter.' and then you introduced yourself. You told us that we had better change into our robes and just before you left, you stopped and turned around. You looked at Ron and said 'You've got dirt on you nose, did you know? Just there." He reached up and touched the side of her nose. Harry heard people coming toward them; the footsteps were barely heard. They were very far away. "They're too late. It's too late. They can't save me.

Hermione shook her heard. "Don't say that; they're not late. They can't be! You're not dead!"

"Not yet."

"Don't say that! Don't ever speak like that again! You won't die; I won't let you die." More tears flooded her face.

He coughed. "Hermione, Tell me one more story. Any story you can think of."

"A long time ago, a girl with bushy brown hair fell in love with a boy. He had beautiful green eyes and jet-black hair. After they knocked out a troll with their friend's help, the three of them became best friends. Nasty bad things always happened to the boy with green eyes and his two friends. The girl just wanted the bad stuff to stop." Her voice cracked again. "Then one year, the trio were walking down a hallway when the boy with green eyes was stabbed-" She stopped and even more tears appeared.

"With the sword that had saved him in his second year at school. The girl with the bushy brown hair told their other friend to go get help and so he did. The girl started crying and told the boy with green eyes that she had loved him ever since they met. The boy then asked the girl to tell him a story and you did. Once the story was finished, he looked at her and told her that he loved her. Then he died." His voice became softer and quieter as he spoke. He placed one of his hands on her cheek. "I love you." Harry whispered quietly before his hand fell from her face and Harry Potter died. She began to cry more now.

Molly, Arthur and Ron appeared. "Ronald, get her out of here." Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed over to Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione-" he started.

"No! I won't leave him! Hermione interrupted as she clung to Harry's dead body. Ron and Arthur walked over to her. "Let me be! Leave me!"

Ginny appeared from around the corner. She walked up to her brother and father. "What's the matter with?" She obviously hadn't seen Harry's dead body yet.

"She's gone hysterical. Go away." Ron told her before she could Harry.

"Who's that she's holding onto?" Ron didn't answer neither did Molly or Arthur. "Ron? Mum? Dad?

"Ginny go back to the Great Hall." Mrs. Weasley told her daughter.

Ginny stomped her foot. "No, I want to know whom she's holding."

"Gin-"

Ginny saw who it was. "Harry?"

"Ginevra Weasley, when your mother says something, you listen. Go to the Great Hall now." Arthur told his daughter as he led her back to the Great Hall. Ginny stopped and began to argue with her father.

"Hermione, let go of him. He's gone." Molly put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I won't leave him. I- I loved him." She sobbed. Ron was taken back by this. She loved Harry? He'd always thought she fancied him, not Harry. Mrs. Weasley tried to move her again. "No! No! I won't go! I won't leave him! Leave me alone!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley-" Arthur started but he didn't get anywhere because Ginny ran back to Harry and Hermione.

She sat down next to Hermione and started crying with her. Molly looked at her daughter. "Ginny, go back to the Great Hall now."

"I won't go! Harry's dead so I'm staying!"

"Ginny." Molly warned. Ginny sniffed and held tightly to Hermione. "Ginny let go of Hermione. Hermione let Harry go. He's not coming back." Ron and Molly pulled both her and Ginny away from Harry, ignoring their screams and pleads.

* * *

Hermione sat up quickly; it had been a year since Voldemort's death. She had moved into a flat in London and this was the first nightmare she had ever had in it. She looked over at her clock, 2:30. It was too early to floo Harry or Ron. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep. _You have no feelings for Harry. It was just a dream nothing more_. An owl beside her gave a contempt hoot. Hermione looked over at it; it had a letter in its beak. Throwing off the covers tiredly, she made her way over to the owl. Hermione took the letter and the owl gave a small hoot before it flew out the window. She walked back to her bed and turned on the lamp beside it.

__

Jonathan Whitman  
13 Celestial Lane  
London England

Hermione read the return address before she turned over the envelope and opened it.

__

Dear Miss Granger,

My name is Jonathan Whitman; I own a muggle museum by the name of Whitman's Museum of Wonders in London, England. The other day, I was in my study when a strange package was delivered to me. I opened the package to find a very old book and two letters. One of these letters was for me and the other was for you. I will be sending someone over shortly after you receive this letter. I wish to discuss the letter and the book with you.

Jonathan Whitman

Hermione looked up as she heard a knock at her front door. She stood up, cautiously walked toward the front door, turned on the light by the door and opened it. A very young girl was standing in front of her. She must have been at least fourteen years old, sixteen at the most. Her dark brown hair and eyes glimmered in the light. "You're Hermione Jane Granger right?"

Hermione blinked "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"Maria Valderas, Mr. Whitman's representative. May I come in?"

"Yeah…err. Sure." Hermione moved aside and the girl walked into the apartment.

"Nice place you've got. I've seen nicer though like Mr. Whitman's place." Crookshanks walked into the room and meowed. Maria crouched beside the cat. "Nice cat. Part-Kneazel?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Hermione asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm an expert on creatures. I was taking fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class in my third year. Passed every O.W.L. and N.E.W.T with high marks before Mr. Whitman asked me to join him on his little quest." Maria said as she stood up and walked around the room. "You should change. He's expecting you."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Hermione walked off to her room to change quickly.

Maria picked up a few objects that were lying around before setting them back down. It wasn't long before Hermione came back. "Let's get going. We don't want to keep Mr. Whitman waiting." Maria walked out of the flat followed by Hermione.

* * *

"Milo, I need to speak with you." A very old man with a white beard told his adoptive son from the seat where the old man sat as his adoptive son entered the room.

A man with jet black hair and silver eyes looked at his father. "Of course but make it quick please. Aunt Faye wanted to speak with me as well."

"You need not worry about her, she is here. Kayla as well." He motioned to his sister who was sitting across from him. She looked considerably younger than her brother but older than Milo and Kayla. Kayla was sitting on one side of the table between the two. Her blonde hair sparkled but her blue eyes were filled with worry

"Please sit down." Faye motioned to a seat opposite from Kayla but still between the two. Milo did as he was told. "Milo, we must ask. Did you send the Book of Knowledge to the outside world?" Milo nodded at his aunt. "Milo! How could you!"

"They need to find us! Our culture is dying! We need help."

The old man spoke. "We do not. We have lived for thousands of years and have not died-"

Milo interrupted. "Not yet. You and Aunt Faye were once an important part of their world-"

"Yes Milo. We were. We are not any longer." He looked over at his sister before continuing. "I may have been part of their world but to them I have died. Yet they continued to use my name-"

"Because you were one of the greatest wizards of all time!" Milo yelled. "I have read the history books and I have read everything about you. All those biographies the outside world made! You once helped Arthur and became part of his court! Now you are hiding beneath the ocean with you half sister! Only a coward would do such a thing!

"Milo! That is enough!" Faye told him angrily. "Your father raised and cared for you after your real parents left you. You should know better than to talk to him like that!" She stopped and looked at her brother. "You are still one of the greatest wizards of all time but yet you argue with you adoptive son as if he does not belong here."

"What is Kayla's opinion about all of this?" Milo asked calmly.

"I agree with what most of my mother and you father have said. I also completely agree with Milo. Our culture is dying. With each passing day, one more civilian loses hope. It is only a matter of time before we lose the rest of them." Kayla spoke swiftly and softly not wanting to anger her uncle or her cousin. "I believe that if we help a few outsiders find our city. They can bring the culture back to life. The other day I was out very close to the shield and today I could not go back. The shield is getting closer and soon it will collapse." It eyes fell away from her relatives

"What do you propose we do then?" Merlin asked his niece.

"They should be able to find us with the book. I suggest that we watch them and only interfere if they need help or have other plans against us. If they plan to destroy us then we may have to eliminate them." She started to trace circles on the tables. "I do not like the idea of eliminating them but if we have to, I will help."

"Then it is agreed, is it not?" He looked at his father.

Merlin nodded "It is agreed. If the outsiders come to destroy us, we will destroy them first. Milo and Kayla you may go. I need to discuss something with my sister."

Milo and Kayla nodded and the two of them left the room. Morgan Le Faye looked to her brother. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"A lot of stuff dear sister. A lot."

"Milo, I have to ask. Why do you argue with your father?" Kayla asked him as they looked out from one of the balconies of the castle.

Milo sighed. "We argue because we see different points. I argue against him because he's seen the world and I haven't. I want to know what's out there."

"Still, you two must get along in some form. Do the two of you like ocean?"

"No. He doesn't like it but I do because it holds the outside world beyond it."

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep talking about the outside world as if it is a gem?"

"It is a gem. Full of wonders and mystery and her."

"You're still talking about her? She has not been here in years and she was so little. How did a child manage to get here?"

"I don't know and yes I'm still talking about her. That's mostly what I think about. How did she get here?"

"Milo it has been years since you've seen her. I don't think she's coming back." Kayla turned to look at her cousin.

Milo turned to look at her. "She will. I sent her a letter with the book. I just hoped whoever received it found her as well."

"Well, if she comes, I want to be the first to meet the mysterious Mio."

"Deal." Milo reached out his hand and Kayla shook it.

"Do you still remember her?"

"I remember the shape of her eyes but that is it."

"Isn't that romantic? Her eyes." Kayla said giving a romantic sigh. "I kind of wish that Derik would notice me." Milo rolled his eyes as his cousin started to ramble on about Derik.

* * *

**Ending Author Note:**

You reached the end of this chapter! Congrats! It was a lot to write and I mean A LOT. Just to let you know that at the end of each chapter there will be an ending Author Note and Quick Notes. Review if you want!

**Quick Notes:**

Bete Noir is nightmare in French.

The song is called 'This is Where I Belong' by Bryan Adams.

H/Hr: It will not happen until later chapters because Hermione is a bit blind.

Family: Merlin and Morgan Le Faye are half brother and half sister. Morgan Le Faye's daughter is Kayla which makes Merlin her uncle. There is nothing going on between Kayla and Milo. They are cousins nothing more. Even though Milo is adopted, there is nothing between them. She is interested in Derik who will be introduced later.

Language in Atlantis: Milo and everyone in Atlantis speak Atlantian. Just to clear this point earlier as I will remind everybody later.

**Review?**


End file.
